


Corazón- Bullet Through The Heart

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: A One Piece x Reader, continuing from a Corazon x Reader in my oneshot collection "Treacherous Love."(Y/n) (L/n) is a member of the Marines, when she had a mission on a cold island to retrieve a Devil Fruit in exchange for a lumpsome of money. She hears a bullet fire in the distance and goes to investigate, finding a small sick child and a handsome man whom the child is oblivious to his passing...





	1. Introduction

This snowy island never ceases to amaze me. I get chills quicker than any other place on the Grand Line. I shivered in my Marine robes, following my crew ahead of me. That’s when I heard a sudden gunshot, almost inaudible in the wind. 

 

I looked around. Gazing at my crew, who seemed to not notice the bang, I raced off toward where I believe the sound came from. That’s when I heard cries of what seemed to be the voice of a child.

 

My feet quickened. Two figures came into view. One of a small boy, pale as the snow and another a wounded man with ruffled blonde hair and makeup. The man laid on the snow, staining it crimson with the blood pooling out of him. That’s when I knew.

 

He’s a member of the Don Quixote family.

 

At the sudden recognition, I drew my gun.

 

“No! Please, ma’am! Don’t!” The small boy stood between me and the man.

 

“He’s already hurt! He needs help! Please…” Tsunamis of tears pooled out of the child’s eyes, I could almost see his heart shattered. I don’t recognize him as one of the family members, according to the wanted posters.

 

“My child, he is a dangerous man. He must be put to death.” 

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

I pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet struck the ground next to the man’s arm.

 

“H-huh…?” The boy stared at the new hole in the ground.

 

“He’s already gone if you haven’t noticed…” I kneeled by the pale blonde male, pressing my lips onto his cold ones before closing his eyes.

 

“C-Cora-san! Cora-san!” I turned to the boy, picking him up and taking him into my custody.

 

“I’ll take care of you. For his sake…”


	2. Who Are You?

I wrapped the boy’s cloak tighter around him as he cried heavily. I picked him up into my arms, my (e/c) orbs brimming with threats of tsunamis to pour out of them. Behind us, cannons fired at the snowy land. I started to run to avoid inflicting any more fear into the young child. His cries shattered my right eardrum, yet I allowed it. 

 

“Shh… It’ll be alright, little one. I’ll patch you up and take care of you. Don’t cry.” I whispered into his ear, my words taking minimal effect on him as his cries quieted down slightly. 

 

“I’ll take you to another island. I have a villa there we can hide in.” I said as I ran back to the ship, taking the emergency motorboat and rushing away with the child.

 

The wind whipped my (h/l) (h/c) hair across my face as I drove the boat toward Swallow Island, my villa coming into view after less than an hour of sailing. I hurried the boy inside the house, laying him down on a sofa. He hiccuped, his last tears drying out as he shook from the cold. 

 

I patched him up, identifying his Amber Lead Syndrome. The second the thought crossed my mind, I understood Cora-san’s intentions. The disease has almost overtaken the poor young child as teas cascaded down my cheeks.

 

“I may not be able to save you after all…” I whispered. Unfortunately the small child overheard me. He looked at me with dull eyes.

 

“I-I… I ate the Op Op fruit…” My damp (e/c) eyes widened greatly.

 

“H-Huh? You d-did…? What’s… your name?” I questioned in utter shock.

 

“T-Trafalgar Law.” His white patches skin prevented his face from having life glow through.

 

“You’re pretty, Miss. Who are you?” Law asked, his cuteness distracting me from answering him.

 

“U-uh… I’m (Y/n) (L/n), a Marine Admiral. Well… WAS a Marine Admiral. I broke a rule so I’m most likely fired.” I said sheepishly. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Law-ya. What I need to ask is do you know how to use the Op Op fruit power?” The small boy shook his head sadly.

 

“I’ll die if I don’t. That’s why I was gonna experiment on things.” 

 

“Experiment?” 

 

“Yes. I studied these things all my life. Surely some devil magic should work if I know how to use it.” After hearing those words, I set off to change out of my uniform and cook a meal for the sick child. 


	3. Operating

“Law-ya! I made steamed dumplings! I hope you- AHHH!!!” I couldn’t believe my eyes!

 

On the floor lied Law’s body.

 

He was covered in what could be pints of blood and he was rapidly breathing.

 

“Law-ya!” I raced to his side, carefully turning his paling body toward me, fear striking heavily.

 

“L-L-Let… me go…” 

 

“Eh?” That’s when I noticed surgical utensils floating around the room, which I also didn’t notice was more blue than before.

 

“A-Are you-”

 

“I’m...alright… L-Leave…” I hesitantly obeyed the young boy, leaving him to work on his body. I took the food away and left it on the stove before heading off to bathe.

 

I removed all my clothing before turning on some steamy water, turning the bathroom into my personal sauna.

 

During my bath, the door opened, unfortunately releasing some steam and brisk air rushing in its place. I turned my head and brushed away my wet (h/c) hair to see the small boy stitched and covered in bandages.

 

“Um… (Y/n)-ya? Could you help me clean up? I got blood all over my clothes…” Law asked shyly. I stood up and stepped closer to him.

 

“Of course, dear.” I carefully removed his tattered shirt and pants, dropping them into a bin by the door.

 

“Come, sweetie.” I took Law by the hand, guiding him toward the tub, where I grabbed two stools to sit on. Law averted his gaze throughout the room, avoiding looking at me.

 

“Aww, Law-ya! You’re so cute! I know I’m a girl and you’re a boy, but lighten up! We’re only bathing!” I smiled as the boy’s cheeks finally displayed a slight tint. Maybe his devil fruit is really helping him.

 

“Okay, I’ll give you just a wipe down and wash your hair. I don’t want your stitches to get wet. Could you hand me that rag in front of you?” Law grabbed the rag and handed it to me. I scooter closer behind him before dipping the rag in soapy water. I squeezed the water out and began gently cleaning the sick child’s blood off his skin. He felt hot to the touch as I brushed the cool rag across his exposed skin.

 

“Do you wanna clean your little friend down there or shall I?” I inquired teasingly, Law immediately snatching the rag and cleaning his lower region. I giggled as I washed his hair. Once done, I wiped away all the soap on his body and rinsed his hair, rinsing off my body as well.

 

“That was fun, Law-ya. We should do it again sometime.” I smiled at the boy, the boy eventually grinning back at me.

 

“Do you have spare clothes for me, (Y/n)-ya?” The young boy asked politely. I took him by the hand.

 

“Let’s go see.”


	4. Nighttime

“It’s big.” The small child stood in front of my wardrobe with a shirt of mine, however as small as my torso is, the shirt fit Law like a gown.

 

“I’m sorry, Law-ya. At least you’ll be warm. Now, are you hung-?” Suddenly, Law fell to his knees, screaming as he fell into his back. He clutched his stomach as my (e/c) eyes widened in fear.

 

“Law-ya!” 

 

“H-Help! Bed! N-Now!” The small boy cries as I carefully lifted him up in my arms and set him down onto my mattress. His hand gripped the sheets below him just before relaxing it.

 

“Room.” The room was engulfed in a blue light, my (h/c) hair whipping back and forth as I glanced around the room.

 

“G-Get my medical s-supplies. Hurry.” I didn’t hesitate to follow his orders. I hurried to the living room to get everything I could carry from forceps to rib spreaders and rushed back. The second I got into the room, the things in my hands hovered towards Law, the objects all landing into my bedside table.

 

“Do you need any help?” I asked as a scalpel began opening the small boy up, slicing through every stitch. The boy didn’t answer, his mind concentrating on what he’s doing. Figuring the sick child would be done shortly, I went into the kitchen to warm his untouched and long forgotten meal.

 

My thoughts began to wander about the young child. It’s possible that he can operate on himself, but even so he does not know the cure for the incurable. 

 

Or does he…?

 

“(Y/n)-ya! It’s burning!” Law’s voice snapped me out of my daze. The smell of burning dough hitting me in the face like wildfire. I turned off the stove and quickly threw the dumplings in a plate, the under half of the dumplings almost blackened.

 

“Oh, Law-ya… I’m so sorry… Are you okay?” I asked, seeing the boy up and about in the shirt I gave to him.

 

“Yeah. I think I might be getting somewhere with the cure…” Law glances at the plate with sad eyes as he looked at me for a brief moment, then grabbed a dumpling. He put the whole thing in his mouth, chewing with a tiny smile. My (e/c) orbs widened.

 

“Y-You don’t have to eat those-”

 

“I’ll eat them.” Law said before taking a fork and eating more. Still in shock, I left the boy to his decision.

 

“I’m going to sleep now, dear. Good night.” I said, lying on the couch with a pillow and blanket.

 

“Good night, (Y/n)-ya.”


	5. Warm-Hearted

A week has passed since I brought Law to my villa. My eyes felt heavy. I didn’t sleep long, having to stay up late with Law. Once I regained control of my consciousness, I attempted to get up, only to feel a weight on my stomach. I gaze down to see the most precious thing in the world. Law slept soundly on his back, his hand gripping onto my thumb. Immediately, my body instinctively laid back down, not wanting to wake the sick boy nor do I want his warmth to leave.

 

Not to long after though, the boy began to stir.

 

“(Y/n)-ya.” Law muttered groggily. He flipped onto his stomach, careful not to put too much weight onto his operated body. 

 

“Law-ya. Did you have a good night’s sleep?” My eyes gazed down at the young boy, his face finally showing color.

 

“I checked myself after you went to sleep… and…” For the first time, Law genuinely smiled a toothy grin.

 

“... I’m cured.” I felt my whole face light up in glee. His smile was contagious as I squeezed the life out of Law.

 

“Thank gods!” My (e/c) orbs threatened to shed tears as the boy cringed in my hold.

 

“Stitches… Let go!” I released him quickly as to not cause him any more unnecessary pain.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so… happy that you get to live your life to the fullest.” Law’s golden orbs widened, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

 

“(Y/n)-sama… Thank you for everything. For all the care you’ve given me. For your kindness despite my rudeness sometimes. It’s only been a week, but it feels like years.” The small boy stood up, making his way toward the bathroom.

 

“Could you help me wash up again?” My smile widened greatly as I combed my fingers through my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“Gladly.”


	6. Shopping With Law-san

I decided to take Law out to buy necessities such as clothing and medical workbooks. The folks in the village loved seeing Law hold my hand in his new clothing, the small child ignoring them completely. 

 

“Law-san! I’m going to pick something up for dinner tonight, so could you wait for me outside?” The raven haired boy nodded as he walked away.

 

I entered the shop, where the clerk i liked the most greeted me with a smile on his chubby face.

 

“Hello, Miss (Y/n)! What a pleasure to see you! I thought it'd be months before we get to see your face again!” His face beamed brightly, tears almost visible.

 

“I know! I gave up being a Marine to take care of a child!” The man’s gleeful smile turned into one of shock, his mouth agape and eyes just as wide.

 

“EEEHHH?!” Everyone around me shouted at the top of their lungs, knocking me flat on the ground. After the sudden outburst, I found myself on my feet once again, regaining my posture.

 

“Y-You look like you were never pregnant! And you fought like that?! What were you thinking?!” A heavy blush invaded your face.

 

“I-I-I wasn’t pregnant! I found a sick child and I made him better! He still needs a mo-” I froze. What was I about to say? Everyone around me seemed to know exactly what kind of situation it had to be, falling silent.

 

“So where’s the kid now?” The man asked. 

 

“He’s waiting for me outside. I’d better go to him. I’ll take these.” I paid for all the ingredients to make spicy barbecue yakitori and left the store. I glanced around for the young boy, yet I couldn’t find him within my vision.

 

“Law-san? Laaaw-saaan!” I called out, looking around me for any sort of response. A few minutes passed before I found Law coming out of the forest nearby, carrying a Mink on his back with two younger boys behind him.

 

“Law-san! What happened?”

 

“Bepo’s hurt. He needs help, (Y/n)-sama.” I saw the worried look in all the children’s eyes as the white bear Mink I assume is Bepo mumbled in pain. I nodded, picking up the Mink in my arms gently.

 

“Let’s go.”


	7. I Want To Be A Pirate

Law and I had taken the three boys back to the villa, where he and I treated the small polar bear’s injuries. Once completed, I glanced over at the two human boys.

 

“How did he get like this?” The twosome fidgeted on the spot, nervousness written all over their faces.

 

“Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya were bullying him, (Y/n)-sama.” The pair seem to internally panic from being in trouble.

 

“W-We’re sorry!” The boy with the hat reading “PENGUIN” shouted.

 

“B-But we’re friends now! We’re gonna be pirate crew together!” The one with the shades yelled with a smile.

 

“Pirates?! Where did you get that idea?!” I suddenly glanced toward Law, then back at the boys.

 

“That’s not a good idea. You don’t know how dangerous being a pirate is-“

 

“That’s not your call, (Y/n)-sama.” Law’s voice echoed a dark tone. That same tone he uses when he really doesn’t want me to interfere with something.

 

“...” I stood silent before smiling at the young children.

 

“Than I’ll help you. When you all become pirates… I’ll join your crew.” 

 

_ Oh, Corazón… This boy is becoming a handful… but his heart is in the right place. _


	8. Thirteen Years

Thirteen years have passed us by. After Law left to become the captain of his own pirate crew, Corazón’s brother Doflamingo had found me and kidnapped me. He knew of the previous relationship I had with his brother. 

 

Doflamingo had confessed his feelings toward me fifteen years ago, however I rejected him coldly due to his… lack of manners. Corazón, however, had stolen my heart with his odd nature and unusual clumsiness. 

 

The envious man kept me as his against my will… and forcefully bearing a child with me. That child was born, but Doflamingo had other plans with my daughter.

 

Doflamingo had spoken to Caesar Clown to take her, by which was torn by my bloody fingers as I screamed and thrashed about until I was put to sleep. I remained obedient since, and before I knew it, the fight between Doflamingo and the Straw Hat Pirates and his alliance was over. As to not be discovered, I hid in a cottage I found in a field of sunflowers. That’s where…

 

“Who are you?” The pirate group stopped at the door, I sat up from my crying state to see a pirate whom I thought I’d never see again…

 

“(Y/n)-sama?” The man cried, tears spilling down his injured face...


	9. My Dear Corazón

Everyone glanced between me and the tearful man in astonishment. My (e/c) orbs glided over his toned body, from his face to his feet. Then it hit me hard as a rock.

 

“L-Law-san…!” My heart teetered from fright and glee as he hurried to my form on the floor, tackling me into a tight embrace.

 

“You’re alive!” We both exclaimed at the same time, making us chuckle as well as the rest of the group. Then a small girl covered in bandages entered through the door with some more pirate members. Her (e/c) eyes shined with her golden hair and white dress as she watched Law and I hug. I shot up at first sight of the child, instantly recognizing her while more tears flooded from my eyes.

 

“Alma…? Is that you?” The young girl looked at me in confusion.

 

“Yeah. How did you know?” I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

 

“I’m your mother. I’m so happy I found you!” Everyone’s eyes widened along with the girl’s, which quickly turned into tears as she embraced my body with her smaller arms.

 

“Mommy! I found you!” After the waterworks, I finally let her go with hesitation, as if she’ll be taken away again. Law placed a hand on my shoulder as I held a cocky smirk.

 

“You’ve grown, Law-san!” He smiled, blushing.

 

“Thanks to you-“

 

“Well, I don’t know about you all, but I think we should give them some privacy. We shouldn’t keep watching.” The man with scruffy green hair stated as everyone went about their business, healing the wounded and resting their heads.

 

“So, (Y/n)-sama. You remember that promise we made thirteen years ago, right?” I tried to recall what he meant, however failing.

 

“No. What was it?”

 

“You don’t remember? Heh… that’s so like you. How about this.” Law took both of my hands in his, gazing into my eyes intently and sternly.

 

“You’re like a mother to me. You gave me a second chance at fulfilling my dreams. Join my crew so that I can keep you and Alma safe. I don’t ever wanna see what happened to her happen to you too.” I took a glimpse of my peripheral vision to see Alma with a saddened look on her features. 

 

“I couldn’t bear to lose her or you ever again. I’m so glad you got to live. Corazón would be proud of you.” The man’s steel grey orbs widened slightly before becoming glossy with emotion.

 

“That is the best answer you can give me. Welcome to the Heart Pirates, (Y/n)-sama and Alma-ya!” Although everyone else said they’ll ignore our reunion, cheers were spread all around, keeping the noise at a level as to not disturb the sleeping ones. I smiled as I left the house to the flower field, the breeze gently causing the flowers to wave hello.

 

_ Corazón… Everything I could ever ask for has happened. I raised him the best I could as well as find my… no… OUR daughter. Even with Doflamingo’s genes, Alma was raised right with no problems. I wish she got the chance to meet you… I… miss you and I love you dearly…  _

 

_ Rest in peace, Corazón. The rest of my life awaits... _

  
  



End file.
